


A Long, Hard Road

by MightyYawp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Elodan, BAMF!Newt, BAMF!Tina, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyYawp/pseuds/MightyYawp
Summary: Percival Graves is rescued post-movie but he is suffering from terrible injuries and trauma.  He isn't speaking, isn't even making a sound and the treatment for his injuries is almost as traumatizing for him as the injuries themselves.  Newt steps in, not willing to let the poor man suffer alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> Percival is rescued with the usual horribleness having happened to him, starvation, curses, torture, rape if you want. He is awake but won't speak. He'll flinch at sudden noises so they know he's not deaf but he refuses to make a sound. He refuses to make eye contact. He nearly dislocated his own shoulder trying to avoid being touched. They have to sedate him every time any of his injuries need treatment.
> 
> This is not aiding his recovery and no one can figure out how to help him. He's starting to fade and everyone is getting depressed thinking they rescued him only to lose him to Grindelwald anyways.
> 
> Then Newt comes back and, somehow, starts to help him.
> 
> While I think it's unrealistic with that prompt that there would be sex, if anon makes it happen, please let it be Percival bottoming.
> 
> BONUS: Include the creatures with the helping.

Newt frowned at what he was hearing from Tina. The reinstated auror had tears in her eyes as she described her boss’s current state.

“He hasn’t spoken a word or even made a sound since we found him, Newt. He’s hurt so badly he can’t be healed all at once, the healers think it will take months. And they have to sedate him for every treatment. He dislocated his own shoulder trying to get away the first time.”

No. That’s not how you helped a traumatized creature. Person. Whatever. They were just reinforcing the trauma. They should be working to gain his trust and consent for treatment, not forcing it on him. Newt was furious.

“Are they allowing him visitors?”

Tina glanced up. “Sort of? Why?”

“Because I’d like to visit.”

Tina almost rolled her eyes. “You can try. I can’t promise his healers will let you in.”

Newt bit back a laugh. He wouldn’t be asking the healers’ permission. He would be asking Mr. Graves. He took his time mulling over what he had learned from Tina as they finished their lunch before heading off to the medical wing. Newt brought his manuscript and his case, waiting until he knew Mr. Graves room was empty and the healers weren’t likely to come back soon before slipping into the room. He made sure to make enough noise to alert the injured man of his presence, but not enough to startle him.

Mr. Graves looked worse than he had imagined. Gaunt was too generous a word. And along with that were the injuries, covering every part of the man Newt could see. He was lying propped up, his left arm in a sling. His skin was pale and mottled with bruises wherever it wasn’t covered in bandages. He had flinched as soon as Newt entered the room and while he looked in Newt’s general direction, he wasn’t meeting his eyes. Newt could see him trembling from across the room.

“Hello, Mr. Graves.”

Newt’s sharp eyes caught the flinch at his name. “I apologize, would you prefer I call you Percival?”

Another flinch, not as bad but still there. “No, not quite then, how about Percy?” No flinch this time and the injured man actually seemed to relax ever so slightly. 

“Hello, Percy, you probably know this, but I’m Newt Scamander. You can call me Newt, it’s short for Newton but you know, that never really fit me.”

Another, every so slight relaxing of his tense posture. Newt counted that as a win. “I was wondering if perhaps you’d like some company? I’m working on my manuscript and I’m looking for a nice, quiet place to work. MACUSA is really a very hectic place. Would it be alright if I sat at the table in the corner and worked here?”

Percy’s eyes almost rose to Newt’s face. There was a long pause before he gave the younger wizard a tiny nod before turning away.

Newt smiled. “Thank you, Percy.”

He moved to the table, keeping his distance from the bed and sat down, not facing towards or away from Percy but giving the other man a view of his face and what he was working on. Newt forced himself to work, not looking up at the man in the bed even when he heard him shifting around a bit. If he wanted to earn Percy’s trust he had to show that he trusted him first.

He managed to get quite a bit of work done in the quiet of the room before a witch barreled into the room with an armful of potions. She set them down on the table beside the bed, wand already out and seemingly oblivious to how her patient was barely breathing as he lay terrified before her. He was shaking and white as the sheets he lay on, staring with open fear at her wand.

“Alright, Mr. Graves, open up.”

Oh no, that just wouldn’t do. Newt rose to his full height and stepped between the witch and Percy before she got any closer.

“Who in Merlin’s name are you?”

“Newt Scamander, and who, may I ask, are you?”

The witch huffed. “Healer Matthews. I need to tend to Mr. Graves injuries if you don’t mind.”

Newt didn’t budge. “Actually, I think Percy minds quite a bit. Percy?”

Newt turned so he could see the older wizard and the witch finally _looked_ at her patient. She deflated and shame washed across her face. Percival had turned his face away from them and his less injured hand was clutching the blankets to his chest.

“I still need to tend to his injuries…”

“I think it might be wise to find a different healer, one Percy is more comfortable with. Percy, how about Healer Elodan?”

Percy turned his battered face back to Newt, a tiny sliver of relief in his eyes. “Would you prefer Healer Elodan to treat you?”

A tiny nod. Another win. Newt gave him a gentle smile and turned back to Healer Matthews. Newt was sure Healer Matthews was perfectly wonderful at her job but she didn’t have the temperament for someone as badly traumatized as Percy. Now, Newt had worked with Healer Elodan just a few days ago on a creature related case and the man was soft spoken, gentle, and willing to take as long as needed to make sure his patient was comfortable with what needed to be done before he proceeded.

Healer Matthews, to her credit, seemed relieved. “I believe Healer Elodan is available. I’ll go fetch him.”

“Thank you.” Newt gave her a smile too. It was never good to alienate a healer.

After she left, Newt returned to his seat in the corner before addressing Percy again. “Percy, would you like me to leave when Healer Elodan arrives?”

Newt waited patiently while Percy stared at his own lap. He seemed conflicted and Newt thought he might understand why. He was slowly starting to gain Percy’s trust and as such the injured man wanted him to stay. But it was early yet and he didn’t know Newt very well so he was understandably nervous.

“You don’t have to decide now, and you can always change your mind. I’ll be right here until you want me to leave.”

He saw Percy relax a little again. Newt went back to his manuscript until there was a quiet knock on the door. Glancing over at Percy, Newt waited for a nod before speaking up. “Come in.”

While Healer Matthews had been all bustle and efficiency, sweeping in like a whirlwind, Healer Elodan was quiet and calm, like a deep river. It was why Newt had suggested him. He was older, hair gone grey and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, and he was small, almost a full head shorter than Newt. He also was observant, stopping just inside the room before joining Newt at the table.

“Thank you for agreeing to see Percy, Healer Elodan.”

He was also sharp as he immediately caught onto Percy’s prefered name. He smiled gently and addressed his patient. “Percy, Healer Matthews has filled me in on your case but I’d like to cast a diagnostic spell so I can see for myself and know the best way to help you. Now, if you’re ok with that I can cast it wandlessly if you prefer.”

Percy stared helplessly in their general direction. “Percy is unable to speak at the moment. It’s easier to ask one question at a time.”

“My apologies, Percy. Is it alright if I cast a diagnostic spell?” A hesitant nod. “Would you prefer I do so wandlessly?” A shakier nod.

That was another reason Newt had for suggesting Elodan. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Percy was terrified of a wand being pointed at him. Elodan was adept at wandless and wordless magic.

“I’m going to cast the spell now, you won’t feel a thing.” He produced a notebook and pen. “The output will be written on this pad so I will have a record of your injuries. Ready?”

He waited with admirable patience for another nod and cast the spell. Newt watched with growing sadness as page after page filled with Percy’s injuries. If Elodan was distressed by what he was seeing he hid it well. When the diagnostic was finally done Elodan made a few notes before turning back to Percy.

There was no pity in his eyes, only sympathy and care. “I know you’re in a lot of pain, Percy. I’d like to start with giving you a potion that will ease that. There are two options, one that will make you drowsy, and one that won’t. Do you prefer to stay alert while I treat your injuries?”

That got an almost desperate nod. Elodan pulled a bottle from a pocket. “Is it alright if I come over there to help you drink this?”

Percy froze again, going still and tense. Elodan didn’t react. “Would you prefer if Newt helped instead?”

Newt barely could see the tiny nod. He rose slowly and accepted the bottle from Elodan. “One capful for now. We’ll see how that goes.”

Newt approached Percy and poured a capful of the sweet smelling potion. He held it up to the injured wizard’s mouth and held it as he drank the mouthful of potion. It worked fast, in moments the lines of pain around Percy’s eyes faded and more tension left his battered frame. Newt capped the bottle and brought it back to the table.

“Percy, this next part is going to be harder for you. I need to apply some salves to your injuries and rebandage them. I can do most of that with magic but you’ll need help sitting up. Would it be alright for Newt to help you?”

Percy seemed to shrink in on himself but he gave a shaky nod. Newt rose and slowly approached the bed. “Percy, may I sit next to you?”

The injured wizard turned away as much as his injuries allowed. After a few long moments, Percy nodded and Newt sat on the edge of the bed, his leg brushing against Percy’s hip. He flinched so violently he must have pulled his injuries but he still didn’t let out a sound.

Newt quieted his voice, speaking softly. “Easy, Percy. I’m sorry I startled you. I’m not going to hurt you.” He kept up the quiet litany of reassurance until he saw Percy relax a little.

For the next hour or so they proceeded through Percy’s care one slow, careful step at a time. Newt eased Percy’s arm out of the sling before lifting him enough to pull off the hospital gown. The injured wizard kept flinching and tensing and Newt would wait, never pulling back but not pressing forward until he was settled again. He tried to minimize the amount of touching but Percy was too weak to even sit up on his own so he ended up leaning against Newt more than once.

He was so thin. Newt was afraid he’d hurt him. And he was so terribly scared. His breathing was shaky as Newt eased the old bandages off and applied one of the many salves and ointments Elodan floated over. Throughout it all Percy didn’t make a sound and that was perhaps the worst part. Given how badly hurt he was even with the pain potion he should have been crying out.

By the time they were done all three were exhausted. Percy’s breathing was shallow and pained so Elodan directed Newt to give Percy more pain potion before retreating back to the table in the corner of the room. They gave Percy some time to calm down before Healer Elodan spoke up again.

“Percy, there are many things that concern me right now, but nothing that can’t heal in time. Right now, the most important is how underweight you are. Until that starts to improve, it will be hard for your injuries to heal. The potion you’ve been given to help there obviously isn’t working for you so I have a different one to try. And I’m going to increase the number and decrease the size of the meals you’re given.”

Elodan could see that Percy was starting to fade on them, exhausted and worn. “Your injuries are extensive, but as I said, nothing that can’t be healed. It will just take time. Now, I know you’re tired so while you sleep I can either ensure you’re left alone or have someone sit in here with you. Would you prefer to be alone, Percy?”

Percy turned his head in their general direction and gave a desperate little shake.

“Would you like Newt to stay?”

The nod was not a surprise. 

“Alright, Percy, I’m going to leave strict instructions that no one is allowed in this room without your permission and they have to see either Newt or myself to obtain your permission. If I have to, I’ll ward the room myself. No one will be coming in to check on you other than me. In a few hours I’ll return with some broth and to check on you. I will just be running a diagnostic spell then, no physical exam. Your bandages won’t have to be changed again until tomorrow.”

Elodan bid them both goodbye and left. Newt settled back to keep working on his manuscript, again not staring at Percy. The injured man clearly needed sleep but he was keyed up from the exam.

So Newt began to hum a quiet little lullaby his mother used to sing. Well, she mostly sang it to the hippogriffs but it worked on them. And Newt often sang to his creatures when they were hurting and upset. So he hummed the lullaby quietly. It was easy enough to keep up the song while he worked and when he finally looked up, Percy was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same scene, Percy's point of view.

He flinched when the door opened. He wanted to shout at whoever it was, order them to get out and leave him alone to die but everytime he tried to speak fear crashed down on him and his throat closed up. Grindelwald had tried everything to make him talk. Things that haunted his nightmares and stole his breath away with sudden remembered pain. The only way he had been able to resist at all was to go silent. He refused to speak, refused to give Grindelwald the satisfaction of hearing him scream even under the Cruciatus Curse or when... His mind skittered away from that thought. So now even though he wanted to, even though he tried, the terror and the pain bound him into silence.

The Healers who had been treating him thought there must be damage to his vocal chords and had examined them thoroughly but they were no more injured than any other part of him. That exam had been when he had dislocated his shoulder trying to get away as they held him down. From then on they sedated him before doing anything and that had him terrified in a whole new way.

He wasn’t ready for another round of forced sedation and was contemplating if splinching himself was really all that bad if he tried to apparate in his current, pathetic state when he realized it wasn’t a Healer who had come in. There was a tall, slender man in a bright blue coat holding a battered old case.

“Hello, Mr. Graves.” He flinched, hating himself for being afraid of his own thrice damned name. 

“I apologize, would you prefer I call you Percival?” This time he was able to suppress what would have been a bigger flinch. That was worse. Grindelwald had called him that whenever he… His mind shied away from that thought like a skittish foal.

“No, not quite then, how about Percy?” Percy. There had only ever been two people to ever call him that and the first had been his family’s old house elf. Midge had been ancient when he was young but she had been so kind to him. He had loved the nickname and he had loved her. He had promised to free her as soon as he was head of the house.

But she had died while he was at school. Still, while there was sadness for her loss there were no horrible memories attached to the nickname. He was relieved when this visitor settled on it.

“Hello, Percy, you probably know this, but I’m Newt Scamander. You can call me Newt, it’s short for Newton but you know, that never really fit me.”

Oh, this was Theseus’s little brother. Percy felt himself relax a little. In the war he and Theseus had been deployed together and became fast friends. Theseus had called him ‘Percy’ as well and he’d never know how to react to it. But Theseus had simply gone with it and befriended Percy by sheer force of will. They had consoled each other when the losses became too much and they entertained each other with stories from home. He’d heard a lot about Newt and his love for magical creatures. He had helped Theseus deal with the fear when he learned Newt was working with dragons in the war. They only used dragons when the situation was desperate and Theseus was terrified for his brother.

So Percy managed to relax, just a bit.

“I was wondering if perhaps you’d like some company? I’m working on my manuscript and I’m looking for a nice, quiet place to work. MACUSA is really a very hectic place. Would it be alright if I sat at the table in the corner and worked here?”

He found himself nodding without thinking about it too hard. He hated being left alone in this room. He kept forgetting he had been rescued and that Grindelwald was captured so he kept expecting the dark wizard to burst through the door at any moment. It would turn out this whole thing was just another attempt to drag information out of him and the torture would continue.

So having someone here, someone new that Grindelwald had no reason to connect to him but someone his friend Theseus had told him about was a relief.

“Thank you, Percy.”

Percy relaxed a little more as Newt kept true to his word. He had papers and pens and all manner of what looked like sample jars spread out on the little table. It was soothing to hear the younger man muttering to himself as he wrote or sketched and Percy felt himself sinking close to something that might actually be sleep.

And then the door burst open and all he could think about was there was a wand pointed at him. There was a wand pointed at him and that only meant pain and terror and pain and…

There was blue fabric blocking his view and he realized Newt was standing between him and the wand that was pointed at him…

He missed most of the conversation the two of them had. He turned away, trying to calm down, trying to break out of the looping terror. It was only hearing Newt say his name that brought him back to the present enough to understand the words being said.

“I think it might be wise to find a different healer, one Percy is more comfortable with. Percy, how about Healer Elodan?”

Right now anyone was better than this Healer. But he remembered Healer Elodan. The man was quiet and gentle and if Newt was suggesting him, there had to be a good reason. “Would you prefer Healer Elodan to treat you?”

So he nodded in agreement, mentally screaming at himself for his inability to even say a single word. A single syllable even. He was so busy mentally berating himself that he almost missed Newt’s next question.

“Percy, would you like me to leave when Healer Elodan arrives?”

He… didn’t know. He just… didn’t know. His thoughts were spiraling again.

“You don’t have to decide now, and you can always change your mind. I’ll be right here until you want me to leave.”

Newt’s quiet voice broke Percy out of his circling thoughts. Not having to make a decision right now sounded fine. He was ok, he was fine, he wasn’t considering hiding under the bed, no, sir, he was not.

He almost threw up when someone knocked on the door. But then he remembered there was a new Healer coming to examine him and Newt was still here so instead of burrowing under the blankets to hide, he nodded when Newt looked over at him. 

“Come in.”

Percy decided that yes, he wanted Newt here, he couldn’t do this alone, even if the new Healer wasn’t pointing a wand at him yet.

“Thank you for agreeing to see Percy, Healer Elodan.”

“Percy, Healer Matthews has filled me in on your case but I’d like to cast a diagnostic spell so I can see for myself and know the best way to help you. Now, if you’re ok with that I can cast it wandlessly if you prefer.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t want any spells cast on him at all but he knew they were necessary. The words were caught in his throat.

“Percy is unable to speak at the moment. It’s easier to ask one question at a time.”

“My apologies, Percy. Is it alright if I cast a diagnostic spell?” He nodded. “Would you prefer I do so wandlessly?” He hated this. He hated being trapped by his own failure. But he couldn’t do anything about the pathetic mess he had become so he just nodded.

“I’m going to cast the spell now, you won’t feel a thing. The output will be written on this pad so I will have a record of your injuries. Ready?”

He wasn’t. He really wasn’t. He didn’t want any spell cast on him. But he also didn’t want to be sedated again. He could feel the magic run gently over him despite what Elodan said and he shuddered. The spell took quite a while and Percy tried to let his mind drift but every time the magic touched him he tensed, expecting something terrible. But nothing happened and eventually the spell was complete.

“I know you’re in a lot of pain, Percy. I’d like to start with giving you a potion that will ease that. There are two options, one that will make you drowsy, and one that won’t. Do you prefer to stay alert while I treat your injuries?”

His breath caught and he felt his heart stutter. No, no more sedation.

“Is it alright if I come over there to help you drink this?”

Oh Merlin, no, no, stay away, please… Please...

“Would you prefer if Newt helped instead?”

Percy really wanted to be alone now. But not alone, no, being alone was… was not good. Please, please don’t leave me alone...

He was snapped out of his haze when Newt offered him the potion. He hadn’t realized how much he was hurting until some of the pain faded. It helped him to think a little clearer and he tried to force himself to calm down.

“Percy, this next part is going to be harder for you. I need to apply some salves to your injuries and rebandage them. I can do most of that with magic but you’ll need help sitting up. Would it be alright for Newt to help you?”

And there was that desire to hide back in full force. But he knew there was no where to go. He gave a nod, not even trying to get words out any more.

“Percy, may I sit next to you?”

A brush against his hip dragged him down into memories of hands on him, holding him down, hurting him. He tried to scream but his throat closed up and no sound came out. He needed to get away from those hands, he needed-

“Easy, Percy. I’m sorry I startled you. I’m not going to hurt you.”

A voice dragged him back to reality. The voice was quiet and gentle and the memory started to lose its hold on him. Newt kept talking, narrating every move he made as he followed Elodan’s instructions. Newt lifted him, pulling off bandages so Elodan could spell more ointment onto his injuries. 

Newt was careful, he was clearly trying not to hurt Percy. He let Percy lean against his chest when he couldn’t sit up under his own power and didn’t comment as he flinched and shuddered. They had to stop several times because he started to have trouble breathing but eventually they were done and Newt retreated back to the corner table.

His mind drifted as the Healer spoke to him. It wasn’t until he mentioned being left alone again that he was able to focus on the words. He definitely didn’t want to be alone, not here in a place anyone could walk in at any time. And he was surprised to find that the thought of Newt staying in the room was… comforting. 

The room settled back into quiet with Newt writing in the corner. Percy almost missed the humming at first, it was so soft. But the melody was soothing and he was exhausted. For once, he didn’t fight the pull of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week the corner in Percy’s hospital room became Newt’s unofficial office. By the second day the table was covered in his notes and sample jars filled with a rainbow of bits of fur and feathers. The walls were plastered with sketches and tables, all notated in Newt’s precise handwriting. He hadn’t quite gotten to the point where he brought any of his creatures out in person but it was only a matter of time.

His case stayed tucked in the corner and he went down into it at night to sleep. He had planned on leaving to go back to the Goldstein’s who had graciously offered to let him stay despite their landlady’s rules. But as he was leaving he couldn’t help but notice Percy growing tenser and paler and before he had realized it, he was offering to stay. His case made it easy enough to stay just about anywhere after all.

So they settled into a routine over the week. Newt would climb out of his case in the morning and work quietly until Percy woke. He’d help the injured man eat, or rather, sip a light broth. It was taking longer than Elodan would like for Percy to be able to stomach real food. After breakfast, Elodan would come by to check on Percy and perhaps adjust some of the potions he was taking. Then Newt would go back to work, humming or singly softly until Percy fell asleep. 

They’d repeat most of that a few times over the course of the day. In the afternoon Elodan stopped by to tend his injuries. Or rather, talk Newt through tending them. Percy was becoming more accustomed to Newt’s touch. He was flinching less and not tensing so badly. 

However, it was becoming harder for Newt not to simply draw the poor man into a hug. 

Because he was always there, he saw Percy trapped in nightmares and terrified of other people and trying so hard not to fall into pieces. He saw him try to hard to ignore the nausea and keep his meager meal down. He saw him struggle to communicate. 

Today, Newt decided to try something that he hoped would help Percy. After he was done tending to Percy’s injuries that morning, instead of helping the badly injured wizard lay back down he gently, carefully wrapped his arms around him. He kept one around his lower back, not straying low enough to cause him distress, and the other he cradled the back of Percy’s head where. Newt kept his hold light and was ready to release Percy at the first sign of distress.

Percival tensed for a moment before melting against Newt. He trusted the younger man. Over the past week Newt had been kind and gentle and always there to help him. He hadn’t left him alone with his nightmares or fears.

And it had been so long since someone had hugged him.

Percival buried his face against Newt’s shoulder and trembled a little. He almost missed the soft words coming from Newt. “Easy, easy, dear one, nothing will hurt you here. I’ve got you.”

For the first time since his rescue, Percival believed that. He believed he was safe. He believed that Newt would keep him safe. He finally allowed himself to relax and a sob tore its way from him throat, the first sound he had made in nearly a year.

“That’s it, Percy, let it out. You’re safe now. You’re safe and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Percy cried on Newt’s shoulder, sobbing out all the pain and fear that had been building up. He hadn’t realized how much it was choking him until he allowed it out. He cried almost silently but every now and then a tiny noise came out and he didn’t panic. It was progress at least.

Newt kept whispering reassurance to him and gently stroking his hair until Percy’s tears ended and he lay in Newt’s arms, exhausted. Newt decided he’d stay right there, holding the poor man until Percy pulled away.

A few things changed after that. While Percy still flinched away from anyone else’s touch, he slowly stopped flinching away from Newt. And even while he still was, after that initial flinch he wouldn’t try to pull away. Newt spent less time across the room at his table and more sitting next to Percy. He enchanted the bed wider so he could sit up against the wall at the head of the bed and Percy could lean against his side. 

Newt realized he was approaching Percy like one of his rescued creatures and was just glad it seemed to be working. He idly wondered what Percy would think of his creatures and decided that one day, he’d find out.

He ended up introducing Percy to one of them rather sooner than he planned. He’d met Pickett of course as the little bowtruckle still treated Newt like his Home Tree. Pickett sometimes even tried to talk to Percy but the wizard didn’t understand him yet and had no way to respond. That didn’t seem to bother Pickett.

But it was one of the occamy who truly befriended Percy first. He had shrunk down and slipped into Newt’s pocket while he was feeding his creatures one morning and Newt hadn’t noticed before he climbed out of the case. All of his pockets had Undetectable Expansion Charms so he didn’t even feel the occamy until he was sitting with Percy on the bed later after Elodan had left.

The little creature slithered out of Newt’s pocket to curl up in the magizoologist’s lap, chirping happily to have a warm place to nap.

“And where did you come from?”

The occamy just gave him a little peep and looked curiously at Percy. The injured wizard was staring at the little creature with open wonder, an expression so far from his usual pain and terror that Newt’s heart leapt.

“Percy, this is George. He apparently stowed away in my pocket this morning and decided to come out for a visit.”

George took that as an invitation to say hello to this other human who smelled like pain and fear but mostly like his mummy. His mummy helped a lot of creatures that smelled like pain and fear to not smell like that any more so he figured if Percy was mummy’s, he must be ok. So he slithered up mummy’s arm until he could nuzzle against Percy’s cheek and darted his tongue out to give his nose a little lick. He liked this new human.

Newt encouraged George to moved onto the pillow next to Percy’s head and he shrunk so he could curl up against the injured man’s neck between him and his mummy. Yes, this was a good place. He would stay here for a while.

“He likes you. Occamy are usually a little more hesitant around people because their nests get raided so much.”

Percy smiled, just a tiny bit.

George spent the rest of the day with Percy. When Elodan stopped by next the occamy shrunk down and hid in Percy’s sling until Newt coaxed him out much to the Healer’s delight. Elodan was a smart man and he could see having the occamy to focus on helped calm Percy almost as much as having Newt there with him.

So now Percy spent his days with both Newt and George. He was starting to heal, slowly. He was just as slowly starting to be able to stomach more food. But it was progress and it gave both Newt and Elodan hope.

There were setback of course. Percy had bad days where he struggled to keep down any food at all and startled at every noise. Those days George would grow so he could stretch out on one side of Percy with Newt on the other, guarding the injured wizard on both sides. 

But there were also good days. Days when Elodan could hand Newt doses of potions instead of floating them over from the other side of the room and George entertained them by fluttering over to the Healer and making a nest in his hair.

Newt started counting Percy’s smiles. He was up to three now and he treasured every one. They were small, cautious, but spoke of things other than fear and despair. It was progress.

He got many requests for visitors and so far had turned them all down. His aurors all wanted to check on him, see with their own eyes that he was alright. The President wanted to stop by one day and was quite nonplussed when she was gently but firmly turned away by Healer Elodan.

When Percy was strong enough to sit up on his own and feed himself Newt set up a pen and paper so he could write and communicate in more than nods and shakes of his head. 

Then one day Newt received an owl from his brother. Theseus had heard vague details about his little brother fighting Grindelwald and his old friend being in the hospital so he was coming to visit and would arrive by portkey the very next day.

“Percy, if you don’t want Theseus to visit I can keep him out. I’ll probably have to leave for a bit to reassure him I’m still in one piece but George can stay with you.”

Percy thought for a few long minutes before reaching for the pen and paper. _He can visit._

Newt was surprised. “Are you sure? I know my brother can be… a force unto himself.”

Percy nodded and burrowed back against Newt’s side. Alright then. Newt penned a quick response to his brother and settled more comfortably on the bed. Tomorrow should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt sat on the bed with Percy huddled against his side as they waited for Theseus the next day. The injured wizard was trembling, ever so slightly, and Newt was ready to call the whole thing off. Percy hadn’t raised his head from where he was pressed against Newt’s ribs since Elodan had left. George was stretched out along Percy’s back, ten feet long and curled carefully around Percy’s legs. 

The knock on the door was louder than Elodan’s quiet tap and Percy flinched as badly as he had that first day Newt had arrived. 

“Percy? I can still turn him away if you want. This is your decision. Do you want Theseus to visit?”

Percy waited a long few minutes before slowly nodding. He did want to see his old friend. The thought of Theseus didn’t frighten him. Once the man was here and he could see him he would be fine.

He would. Really.

“Alright, I’m going to slip outside for a moment and have a little chat with him. I’ll be right outside the door.”

Newt carefully extracted himself from the bed, tucking a pillow in front of Percy to take his place for now. He had to force himself away from the bed, hurrying across the room and slipping out the door, shutting it firmly behind himself.

He was swept up in strong arms and held in an almost painful embrace. “You’re not the one that supposed to be fighting dark wizards!”

Newt smiled to himself. Theseus always had been overprotective. Or in this case it might just be rationally protective. Either way Newt was glad to see his brother and returned the embrace whole-heartedly.

“It’s good to see you too, Thes.”

Theseus released him just as suddenly as he’d embraced him and held Newt at arms length. “And just how did you get yourself first sentenced to death and then escape a couple trained executioners?”

Oh, Newt had forgotten about that bit. “Ah, I think that was Grindelwald trying to shut Tina and I up. And the executioners were Imperiused so they weren’t exactly at the top of their game. It wasn’t Grindelwald’s best thought out plan, really.”

“Hmmm… I expect a full accounting later but right now you have your serious face on. What’s up?”

Newt gave his brother a quick rundown on Percy, no details as to what had happened, just what startled him, what Theseus needed to avoid, what to expect. His brother grew quiet and serious. He’d been an auror for years, he’d fought in the war, Theseus could read between the lines and figure out what Newt wasn’t saying.

“And he’s really ok seeing me?”

Newt hesitated. “He’s nervous. I’m not sure why but I can guess. The fact he can’t talk yet is a bit of a hindrance when it comes to discussing his troubles. Just sit at the table and don’t ask more than one yes/no question at a time. Keep your voice quiet and… and don’t be offended if he can’t look at you.”

Theseus nodded and then visibly forced the tension from his frame. He slumped, looking relaxed and lazy and as non-threatening as a man of his height could. He gave Newt an encouraging smile and the younger man led the auror inside.

Percy hadn’t moved, but George seemed a bit bigger to Newt’s eyes. For his part, he reclaimed his spot on the bed and helped Percy press back against his side. Glancing up at his brother, he saw the distress, heartache, and anger written clearly on his face. But Theseus composed himself and relaxed again.

Instead of addressing Percy, as he clearly wanted to so very badly, Theseus started talking to Newt about safe, inconsequential things, their mother’s latest hippogriff antics, their father’s never ending patience, Newt’s creatures, or Theseus’s hatred of paperwork. George even kept up his part, letting out a trilling purr that was a strange cross between a cat’s purr and birdsong.

Slowly, Newt felt Percy relax against his side.

_Slowly._

By the time lunch arrived Percy was willing to sit up, leaning against Newt, but unburied enough to eat. Theseus excused himself when Elodan arrived to check on Percy’s progress and slipped back in the room when the Healer left. 

The rest of the day was more of the same and while Percy never quite got to the point of participating in the conversation, he did stop trembling and seemed content to listen to the brothers chat.

Theseus only had two days in New York but he spent both with Newt and Percy. By the end of the second day, Percy would even nod a response to Theseus’s questions. And Newt was fairly sure two days was all his brother could manage without doing something that would terrify poor Percy, like sweeping the injured wizard into one of his all-encompassing hugs. 

Newt saw a curious conflict of outcomes in Percy from the brief visit. On one hand, he was more skittish than he would have been if Theseus hadn’t visited. On the other hand, it had only taken two days for Percy to start being alright with Theseus’s presence. 

He decided it would be a good idea for Percy to have a few more visitors. Never more than one at a time and only those he asked to see, but having people who cared about him around was clearly helping him to heal. So after a couple days of their normal routine Newt decided to ask.

“Percy, would you like any other of your friends to visit?”

Percy stared at him for a long moment before writing: _I don’t have any other friends._

“Ah… alright, I’m not sure if I believe that given how often Tina has asked how you’re doing but what about family?”

This had the injured wizard hunching in on himself and George starting to grow larger to curl around him. _Gone._

Newt frowned. Did Percy really not have anyone he thought cared about him here in New York? No one he was close to? No one he could trust? That thought made Newt unbelievably sad and he shifted a little closer to the man he considered a dear friend already.

Given just how guilty the aurors were acting they had to care about their boss. _Percy_ may not realize this but no one felt that guilty about wronging someone if they didn’t care about them. The question was, could Newt convince Percy of that fact and how best to do it. 

The obvious place to start was Tina. She sent owls… well, pigeons here, to Newt on a near daily basis asking how Percy was doing. And while she was beating herself up about not noticing Percy had been replaced, since she had been demoted it wasn’t as bad as the other aurors. 

“What about Tina? I know she would like to visit. She’s been asking about you.”

Percy went very still against Newt’s side. For a moment he was afraid he’d pushed too hard but then Percy was writing again. _Why would she want to see me?_

Shoving the heartache that simple question caused away for now, Newt forced himself to answer calmly. “Because she cares about you, Percy. She’s worried. I’ve been answering her pigeons but sometimes you need to see for yourself that someone you care about is alright.”

Percy, for his part, wasn’t quite sure he believed Newt. Sure, Tina had been one of his aurors but he wasn’t her boss right now. And he might never be again, he was aware enough to know that. He cared about her, he cared about all his aurors. Any time one of them were hurt it was like a knife to his heart. The, thankfully, rare times one was lost it was like losing a brother or sister. But he knew that was one-way affection. How could it not be? He was their stern, detached boss.

So why was Tina asking about him?

“Percy?” Newt’s voice pulled him out of his head.

He startled, but looked up at the younger man, someone who had been a stranger and yet had done so much for him in the past few weeks. Percy wondered if he’d even be alive right now if it weren’t for Newt. He owed him everything and if he wanted Tina to visit, this was one small thing Percy could do for him.

Tina was understandably nervous when she arrived the next day. Newt had warned her already what to expect and what to avoid and she was determined not to hurt Mr. Graves… Percy… in any way. Remembering to use the nickname was probably going to be the hardest part. Mr. Graves had always been Mr. Graves. Or sir. She respected him too much for anything else. But Newt had been firm on not calling him Mr. Graves. Sir might be ok but to be safe, she figured on just avoiding calling him by name. 

After hearing Newt bid her enter she slipped into the room, keen auror eyes taking in the space. She saw Newt’s case in the corner and his work taking over the corner and starting to creep further out along the walls. 

Mr. Graves was sitting up in bed, supported by pillows with Newt beside him and… and an occamy stretched out along his side. She wondered if this was the same occamy they had returned from that department store. 

Newt, as always, made fleeting eye contact and gave her a smile. “Hello, Tina. It’s good to see you.”

Her visit went pretty well. She filled Mr. Graves in on some things that had been happening in his department and shared some amusing gossip. She might have even caught the injured wizard smiling, ever so slightly, at one of the funnier stories involving Auror Collins and a hex that altered the color of his hair.

She could only stay about an hour but that was fine. When time came for her to return to work she hesitated. “Would… would it be alright if I visited again tomorrow?”

She and Newt waited as Mr. Graves thought on it for a few long minutes. She was about to take back the question when he nodded, hesitantly and not meeting her eyes, but it was a nod. She felt her mouth stretch into a wide smile.

“Then I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

The addition of Tina into Percy’s daily routine took a few days to settle but by the next week he was looking forward to seeing her. Newt always stayed next to him and George was an ever-protective presence along his side but Tina’s visits quickly moved from being a slightly terrifying chore to a pleasant bit of company he looked forward to. 

Newt knew that Tina was using this opportunity to fill in the rest of the aurors on how their boss was doing and it was going a long way to get the rest of them a bit more settled. Give it a few more days and he might suggest a new visitor. But for now, Percy was making great progress.

His injuries were healing and he was finally able to stomach solid food. He was able to do without the sling and Elodan thought within a week he may even be strong enough to start the physical therapy that would get him back on his feet. 

And then Grindelwald escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh, Percival, I’ve _missed_ you.”

He couldn’t breathe. He could barely think. The terror gripped him and Grindelwald stalked towards him. This couldn’t be happening. He was supposed to be safe.

A hand on his shoulder tore him out of his thoughts and Grindelwald was there, pawing at his clothes and tearing at him brutally. It hurt and he struggled but he was still healing and he was weak. His magic sputtered, useless.

As Grindelwald held him down and took what he wanted he couldn’t hold back the pain and fear any more and he screamed.

“Percy!”

He didn’t know who was calling his name but he could barely hear it over his sobs. Was it Newt? Was Newt here too? Would Grindelwald hurt him as well? That was even worse. 

“Percy, please, wake up!”

He startled awake. Newt hovered over him, pulling him into his arms the moment he saw Percy was aware of the world again. Percy realized he was shaking, almost violently, and clung to Newt. He’d had plenty of nightmares before but this one… this one had been so real.

“Shhhh… I’ve got you, you’re alright. You’re safe, Percy. You’re safe.”

But he wasn’t safe, not anymore. Grindelwald had escaped. Tina had reluctantly told him the day before and he’d had a panic attack then and there. He hadn’t been able to keep any food down since he’d heard and he’d sunk back into silence when he was just starting to be comfortable with the unconscious noises he made. He’d even almost been able to answer Newt with words once two days ago.

He realized he was sobbing silently against Newt’s shoulder and couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t think he could do this anymore.

Newt’s heart was breaking. Hearing Percy scream like that, filled with such pain and fear had him tearing up out of his case, wand out, ready to fight off whoever was hurting him. But it had been a nightmare, a horrible night terror that had the injured wizard shaking on the bed, twisted up in the blankets and tears streaking down his face. It had taken far too long to draw him up out of the nightmare.

Now Percy was huddled in his arms, his shoulder growing damper by the minute. Percy was shaking so hard that Newt was worried about him hurting himself. And it wasn’t easing. If anything, he was starting to shake harder

Newt freed his wand enough to send off a Patronus to Elodan before laying on the bed with Percy in his arms. The injured wizard felt fragile right now. Hearing a deep purr, Newt realized that George had grown to fill the room, the occamy coiled around the bed and one giant wing lying over them like a feathery blanket. He wasn’t willing to leave Percy long enough to encourage the occamy to be smaller so he could only hope seeing Elodan at the door would be enough. George had grown fond of the Healer.

It was about fifteen minutes later when the Healer arrived. His clothes were rumpled, hair a mess, and he still seemed to be working on waking up. But he managed to coax the occamy into a smaller size and hurried to the bed. 

None too soon either. Percy was starting to have a hard time breathing and Newt suspected a panic attack was on the way. Elodan cast a complicated spell and suddenly the walls glowed a faint silver. He cast a second time and Newt realized he was putting up wards. Incredibly strong wards. As the protective magic was layered over itself Percy slowly started to calm, feeling the weight of the wards.

He kept going until his own hands started to shake and he was pale from the exertion. His knees gave out and he would have collapsed but George, who was now filling only half the room, shoved a chair under him just in time. But it was enough for Percy to relax enough that Newt was no longer afraid he’d stop breathing.

The three of them, George was still letting out that deep purr, stayed quiet for a time. Elodan would have dearly liked to give Percy a sleeping draught if not an outright sedative. He was also ready to go out and try to hunt down Grindelwald himself. The dark wizard was managing to hurt his patient even now. 

But for now he tried to keep from passing out. He had rather overdone it with the wards but it was all he could think of to calm Percy down. The man could feel magic more keenly than most Elodan knew and casting a spell on Percy himself would have only sent him deeper into panic. 

Newt could see Elodan swaying in the chair and quickly transfigured it into an overstuffed reclining chair he would have a much harder time falling out of. They didn’t need the Healer to injure himself on top of everything else. 

It took hours for the two of them to calm Percy and convince him to take some Dreamless Sleep. George was back to his more manageable ten foot length but he was on high alert, head popping up at every faint sound from outside the room. Elodan had eventually passed out in the chair and Newt had levitated a blanket over him. The healer was still looking paler than he should. Newt stayed on the bed with Percy, not quite willing to return to his case for the rest of the night. 

Percy refused to eat the next day. He wouldn’t even respond to either Newt or Elodan, staying pressed against Newt’s side or hiding against George’s flank when Newt needed to tend to his creatures. He did accept another dose of Dreamless Sleep so he spent most of the time dozing. 

Tina didn’t visit. She had been pulled onto the Grindelwald case and was trying to track the dark wizard down.

Percy fell asleep sometime in the afternoon and Newt took the opportunity to speak with Elodan. The Healer was sitting in the still transfigured chair, looking almost as worn out as he had last night. Newt had the feeling that he was going to have to start worrying about Elodan as well as Percy.

“I don’t suppose you have any idea how to help him?”

Elodan looked up at Newt with weary eyes. “Short of Grindelwald being caught and executed for his crimes? I’ve been trying to think of something but haven’t had much luck.”

He rubbed a shaking hand over his face. “And I think you’re going to have to take over warding the room soon. Between all the injuries from Grindelwald’s escape and my other patients…”

“It won’t do anyone any good if you fall on your face. The wards did help Percy relax but what if…” Newt started to have an inkling of an idea. “What if we find a place he can feel safer in?”

“Where in the world would that be?” Elodan looked skeptical but also just a bit hopeful.

“In my case. I have a number of habitats down there. We could easily turn part of the space into a hospital room. Then we move the case to somewhere like your office or a storage room where you can still get to it but no one is going to expect a patient to be. And then Percy would have all my creatures there to protect him. If George alone makes him feel safer, I’m sure Fredrick will help even more!”

Elodan raised an eyebrow. “Fredrick?”

Newt beamed. “My nundu. He’s a sweetheart, really.”

Elodan chose to leave that be for now. If Newt had a nundu, at this point he trusted the magizoologist to know his creatures.

They spent the next hour discussing this plan. Elodan was understandably apprehensive about moving Percy but they decided the case could stay in his office. Officially, Percy would be transferred to the care of a private healer in his home. They would work on the space that night when Percy was more likely to stay asleep but with a charm to alert Newt if the injured wizard had another nightmare.

Newt led Elodan down into his case. He loved showing it to someone for the first time. At least when he had a fairly good idea that they would be enchanted by it instead of horrified by the creatures he kept there. And Elodan was definitely enchanted. He looked around in wonder and Newt was glad to see some of the weariness fall away.

“I figured we could put Percy’s room over there, between Fredrick and the mooncalves.” With a wave of his wand Newt altered the Undetectable Extension Charm and the two habitats slid away, leaving a space.

They spent the next few hours crafting a comfortable, secure room with everything Percy would need to heal and Elodan would need to treat him. When they were done, Newt was tired and Elodan was exhausted.

They moved Percy to the new room first thing in the morning, right after he woke and they had explained their plan. The injured wizard had sagged in relief. Elodan used some delicate, careful magic to levitate Percy down into the case without causing him any pain or aggravating his injuries. 

Newt was happy to see Percy visibly calming as they made their way through the case and into the room they had crafted. After he was settled he was even willing to try eating a little breakfast and managed to fall asleep after without the use of a potion to both Newt and Elodan’s immense relieve. 

Over the next few days Percy’s healing started to get back on track. He was calmer down here in the case. Newt could be in view even when he was feeding his creatures now and Elodan had tucked the case into a corner of his office, hidden behind a battered old couch and under the Fidelius Charm. Percy was safe.

Unfortunately, those protecting him were not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I honestly didn't expect to start writing so much. I should probably find a beta reader or something since I'm bad at proofreading my own stuff. And someone to keep me from contradicting myself or forgetting important things. Any volunteers?

Newt was feeding his creatures when he felt the tug of the alarm spell. Glancing over at the new space he saw Percy was dozing with both Dougal and George wrapped around him. Fredrick was stretched out in front of the bed, napping. He would be safe while Newt investigated why one of the alarm spells he had cast had been triggered.

But before he left the case he sent off his Patronus to find Tina. He could cancel the call for help if it turned out to be nothing but he had learned long ago to trust his instincts and something felt very wrong. 

Newt was suddenly very afraid for the gentle Healer he had started to consider a friend and hurried to the exit, just barely cracking the lid so he could see and hear what was going on.

Grindelwald was here.

He was here along with two other wizards. The dark wizard was lounging in the visitor’s chair across from Elodan’s desk. The other two wizards had the Healer shoved against the wall, wants pressed threateningly to his neck. Elodan was bleeding and looked like he’d be spectacularly bruised later but right now he was just glaring at Grindelwald. 

Newt cursed to himself. If Elodan hadn’t been here he’d just wait for Tina and the aurors to arrive. But who knew what they’d do to the Healer to try to get him to talk? Newt tried to think of a plan. They had set a few traps in here and he just had to figure out how to trigger one of them without catching the Healer in it.

Grindelwald drawled lazily at his prisoner. “Now, now, Healer Elodan was it? Elodan, this is very simple. You just need to tell me where my little toy is. I miss him terribly, you see. It saddens me to know how long he’s been out of my care.”

The dark wizard rose and stalked towards the Healer. “Although, you’re a rather pretty one yourself, maybe you’ll keep me company while I look, would you like that?”

Elodan went pale but remained silent and one of the other wizards threw a curse at him. Newt winced at the cry of pain his friend let out but he still didn’t answer Grindelwald. He endured a few more curses before Grindelwald started talking again after giving a dramatic sigh.

“You’re bringing this on yourself, you know. I don’t want to have these nice gentlemen hurt you.” The dark wizard lazily pointed his wand at Elodan. “Crucio.”

Newt almost burst out of the case to tackle Grindelwald when Elodan screamed. He had to bite his own tongue to stop from shouting at the bastard to stop. He had to figure something out fast!

A soft growl and tug at his pant leg had him glancing down. Fredrick was there along with Cybil, the female graphorn, and an inkling of a plan begins to form in his head. The two creatures would fit in Elodan’s office and he had his swooping evil up his sleeve as always. With their help he might just be able to get Elodan and his case out of there if he acted quickly. Now if he could get Elodan _into_ his case getting away would be much easier.

So he waited for the moment when Grindelwald and the other two were most distracted and allowed his creatures to burst out of the case, tossing the swooping evil into the air and apparated at Elodan’s side. The wizards were too busy trying to deal with the sudden appearance of a nundu that they are justifiably terrified of, and a graphorn, who has already knocked one of them to the ground where he lays, very still.

Grindelwald was snarling something and Newt threw up a protection charm just in time. The attack was brutal but he was able to grab Elodan and apparate back to his case. He hoped the injured wizard wouldn’t fall down the stairs but Newt doesn’t have time to worry because he was fending off Grindelwald again. Now that his friends were safe he can concentrate.

Newt is used to being outnumbered. When rescuing creatures from poachers it is always him against many so he is ready to face off against all three dark wizards. But he doesn’t have to. The first to go down still isn’t moving and Fredrick has the other by the shoulder, wickedly sharp teeth sunk into him and he is scrabbling to try to get the nundu off him.

So, Newt can concentrate on Grindelwald. Good. He has a lot of pent-up anger to work out on the dark wizard. 

The battle trashed the office. It wasn’t epic, it was just nasty. Grindelwald threw curse after curse at him and Newt deflected them as best he could but they had to go somewhere. So they hit the walls and the desk and the bookcases. Newt managed to toss more than a few hexes of his own and, with the distraction from his creatures, managed to land some. 

Grindelwald was enraged. He should just apparate away, escape while he could. He had to know that every auror in MACUSA would be heading here. Newt needed to get his creatures back in his case and all of them out of here but that wasn’t going to happen until Grindelwald was gone, defeated, or distracted.

Distracted happened first as a dozen aurors, led by one very pissed off Tina, burst into the room. Grindelwald whirled, now forced to fend off dozens of spells at a time. Newt whistled to Fredrick and Cybil and they leapt down into the case, the swooping evil returned to Newt’s hand and he was finally able to apparate all of them out of there.

While he wanted to apparate as far away as possible, he knew Elodan needed help and the President would probably want to talk to him again. So he took them to Percy’s old room and headed down into the case to find Elodan and check on Percy.

There was blood on the floor at the bottom of the stairs and a trail leading out of the little shack. Newt hurried out, following the blood. Elodan had made it all the way to Percy’s room and Newt found him collapsed on the ground. Percy had managed to get out of bed, probably just tumbling out onto the floor and was trying to put pressure on the worst of the bleeding. He kept passing his hand over Elodan and Newt could feel his magic sputter as he tried to cast a Healing spell. 

Newt knelt beside them. Elodan looked so small right now. He was shorter and thinner than Newt but now he looked alarmingly fragile. His muscles were twitching in the aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse, his breathing was shallow and harsh and when Newt felt for a pulse it was thready. 

He set to work. Newt had sought out Healer training whenever he could, knowing he’d likely have to patch himself up on a regular basis. He wasn’t as good as someone who dedicated their life to it, like Elodan himself, but he knew enough to make sure Elodan was out of danger.

Percy was trying very hard not to break. He knew this was Grindelwald, he recognized some of the curses, or at least their aftermath. That meant Grindelwald had found him and he had hurt Elodan because of Percy.

When he had woken up, alone in the case he had _known_ something was wrong. And when he saw Elodan stumble in, bleeding and hurt he had nearly had a panic attack. He had fought that down, however. Elodan, the Healer who had been so patient and kind to him was hurt. Percy had cursed his injuries that kept him unable to to help Elodan as he made his slow, painful way across the inside of the case. He had cursed them again when the Healer had collapsed, just out of reach. 

But he was nothing if not stubborn so Percy had pushed himself out of bed. Elodan had been bleeding heavily from a wound on his side and Percy had leaned on it, needing to use his body weight as he was still pathetically weak. His magic was also pathetically weak right now because none of the Healing spells he tried to cast did a damn thing. The panic was starting to creep back when Newt had arrived.

Now, he stared helplessly as Newt stopped the worst of the bleeding. When Elodan was out of danger Newt took a moment to glance at Percy. The older wizard was pale and shaking and Newt needed to get him back into the bed. He also needed to get Elodan an actual Healer.

“Percy, are you hurt?”

Percy shook his head, eyes still on Elodan.

“Is it alright if I lift you back into the bed?”

Percy glanced up, then back down at Elodan before staring at Newt. If anyone needed to be safely in bed right now, it wasn’t him. Newt seemed to understand. 

“Will you be alright if I get you into one of the armchairs?” 

He reached out and gripped a bit of Elodan’s shirt, he didn’t want to be far from the Healer right now. Not until he knew he’d be alright. Newt just gave him a smile and waved his wand and one of the armchairs slid over until it was right next to the bed. Percy allowed himself to be lifted into it and covered in a warm blanket.

Newt then carefully lifted Elodan and laid him on the bed. He took a moment to bandage him and place a monitoring spell so he’d know if anything went wrong. He relaxed a little when Dougal appeared and curled up next to the injured Healer. Good.

“Percy, I need to go see what’s going on and find a Healer. I promise, I’ll fill you in on everything later. Will you be alright for now?”

He waited a long moment before giving a nod. He thought, just maybe, he’d be able to call for help if it was someone else who needed it. And while his magic was pathetically weak, he had enough to make some noticeable sparks.

“Good, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

As soon as Newt left the room Fredrick stretched out in front, looking deceptively relaxed. But Newt could tell the nundu was on high alert. Cybil was pacing, agitated, a little in front of him. He hurried on after giving her a grateful pat and continued to the exit. Peeking out, he saw the room was empty.

Newt took his case with him, there was no way he was leaving it alone when Grindelwald might be loose in the building. But it turned out he didn’t have to worry. The first person he found was on the way to the very room he was leaving.

Tina looked a little battered but was grinning widely and walking with confidence. “We got him!”

Newt almost collapsed in relief. He was so tired of Grindelwald. Maybe this time someone would actually be able to hold him for more than a month.

“No one can find Healer Elodan, however. I don’t supposed…” She glanced down at the case in his hand.

“Yes, he’s here. But he’s hurt, I need to find a Healer to come look at him.”

Tina looked furious. “Grindelwald?”

He sighed and nodded. “I think he found out that Elodan was Percy’s Healer and went looking for him. I get the feeling Grindelwald is a bit obsessed and rather possessive.”

They walked as they spoke and managed to find a Healer quickly. Newt hovered by Percy’s side as the Healer tended to Elodan, both of them worried. But the Healer assured them that Elodan would be fine and healed up in no time at all.

Newt was ready to collapse himself at this point. He even let the Healer check his own minor injuries without complaint. And there was still so much to do! Should Elodan stay here while he healed up? Would Percy and his creatures be ok with that? Where could they go to be safe from Grindelwald if he escaped again? Would his followers come looking for Percy and now Elodan in search of revenge?

His thoughts were spinning as he transfigured another bed for Percy and almost jumped out of his skin when Tina cleared her throat behind him. He turned to find her scratching behind Fredrick’s ears just how he liked it and the nundu started to purr.

“How are they?” She gestured to where the two injured wizards were sleeping, both drugged by the Healer and neither of them had protested.

“Percy is… trying very hard not to panic. But it’s there, not far away and he’s exhausted. Elodan is pretty beat up but he’ll be fine.”

Tina relaxed. “Good. Well, this is probably the last thing you want to deal with right now but the President wants to see you.”

She winced at the look he gave her. He forced himself not to snap at Tina, she was only doing her job. “About what?”

“I don’t know. But she was insistent when I suggested it could wait until tomorrow.”

Newt sighed. Fine, he would deal with this and _then_ collapse in his own bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy filler chapter.

Tina agreed to stay in the case with Percy and Elodan while Newt sought out Picquery. Elodan was still unconscious and the Healer hadn’t wanted to move him yet and Dougal was still curled up with him. Percy was… well, Percy was curled up in the newly transfigured bed, with George curled around him completely, trilling softly.

Tina carefully stepped around Fredrick and checked on the Healer before moving over to Percy’s bed. His sleep was uneasy and even with the potion she didn’t think he’d stay asleep long so she took the chair between the two beds and settled in for a bit, wand out and across her lap, ready should she need it.

It wasn’t long before she recognized the signs of a nightmare from her boss and he woke with a start. He was clearly distressed, shaking and tense so she got up from her chair and came closer.

Tina perched on the edge laying a hand on George but not touching her boss. He was so tense she was sure he was only causing himself pain. Maybe she could put his mind at ease, at least a little.

“Sir, Grindelwald is in custody again. And this time, I convinced Picquery to keep him triple bound, silenced, and Petrified. He’s in the maximum security cell, alone and constantly monitored. I… I can’t promise he won’t escape again because he’s been caught _twice_ and managed to wriggle out of it but we’re doing everything we can to keep him.”

Percy glanced up at her, a spark of hope in his eyes before looking over at Elodan. His expression darkened as fear and worry fell across his face.

“Healer Elodan is going to be fine. His injuries will heal quickly and he’ll be back plying you with potions and trying to get you to eat more in no time. And before you start to worry about everyone else, we’re all fine. Newt got a couple bruises that have already been taken care of. His creatures weren’t hurt at all. I sprained my shoulder but it’s mended. Collins broke his leg, Rodrick got a few nasty cuts, but everyone is going to be fine.”

With every person mentioned she watched as her boss relaxed bit by bit until he was limp on the bed. Newt had mentioned he had a dose of Dreamless Sleep the Healer had left for him. Maybe he would be willing to take it and get some more rest. 

Newt, meanwhile, was trying not to fidget as he sat across from the President. She looked tired and he couldn’t really blame her. The past few months had been stressful for everyone and she had a whole country’s problems on her shoulders.

“Mr. Scamander, it seems we’re in your debt again. While I officially can’t condone the use of magical creatures in such a fashion, unofficially I am very glad you had them.”

“You’re… welcome?”

She gave him a thin smile. “I can, however, officially recognize your bravery and heroism and will be doing so in a ceremony tomorrow afternoon.”

Oh, he hadn’t been expecting that at all. He didn’t really want any public acknowledgement but it was nice not to be scolded for what he did.

“That isn’t necessary, Madam President.”

“Perhaps, but it will boost morale and we are desperately in need of such a boost right now. Another one of our own was attacked and hurt, this time within MACUSA itself. People are understandably nervous. Which brings me to the other thing I wanted to speak to you about.”

She sat a little straighter and Newt felt this was when she delivered the bad news.

“I wanted to ask you for a… rather large favor.”

Newt paused at that. A favor? What in the world could he do for the President of MACUSA?

“It is clear that Percival isn’t safe here, and now his Healer has been targeted by Grindelwald as well. Both of them will be in danger from his fanatical followers even with Grindelwald himself in custody. And I can only imagine Grindelwald had help from inside MACUSA to escape so easily. So until the traitor is found, Percival and his Healer need to be somewhere else. I’ve spoken to the Minister of Magic and your brother, we would like you to return to England with your two charges until we know it is safe for them here.”

Ah, that made a certain amount of sense. “If Percy and Elodan are alright with that, I’m willing to help.”

He could see the President visible relax. “Good. I’m sure they’ll see the wisdom in this move and it’s only temporary. All of you, yes, including your creatures, will be welcome back as soon as it is deemed safe.”

The meeting wrapped up quickly after that, the two of them hashing out the details before Newt found himself dismissed and able to leave. He had kept his case with him, there was no chance he was letting it out of his sight right now, but finding a secure spot to leave it so he could go back inside was becoming more and more of a challenge. 

For now, he sought out Queenie. She would be able to read the intentions of anyone nearby and, now that he thought about it, would probably be the best person to ferret out the traitor. She’d either hear their thoughts or they’d have such good shields that she could point a deeper investigation towards them. 

She was sitting in the little office they had given her with the special wards that could be triggered to keep out most of the stray thoughts if she started to get overwhelmed. Most of the time she kept them down but Newt imagined at least once in awhile all the minds in MACUSA must get exhausting to hear.

She was at the door before he was within twenty feet so the wards were down today.

“Oh, sweetie, I’m so glad you’re alright!” She rushed forward and hugged Newt tightly. “And poor Percy and Healer Elodan, I’m glad your beasties are taking good care of them. Tina too, of course. But you need rest yourself. You just leave your case tucked in here and I’ll watch over you all.”

For once, Newt didn’t mind her reading his mind. He was too tired to explain everything. This way, he could just thank her and climb down into the case.

He found Tina watching over both patients. They were asleep, thank goodness, and Tina looked like she was ready to nod off as well but by sheer will was staying awake and on guard.

“You can relax, Tina, Queenie is standing guard. I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted. Why don’t you take the cot in the shack? It’s a little more private. I can camp out here.”

Tina looked like she was about to argue for a moment but Dougal appeared by her side and took her hand, pulling her towards the shack and the promise of rest. Newt checked on Percy and Elodan, making sure for himself that they were alright before transfiguring the chair between the beds into something more comfortable and stretching out.

He was just aware enough to feel his niffler climb up onto his lap and cuddle up with him before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need opinions. Newt/Percival/Elodan or Newt/Percival and Someone(Theseus?)/Elodan or just Newt/Percival? I can see it going any of those ways. Or keep it with no actual pairing and just close friendships. And as I am both the original prompter and the filler (lol, yes, lame I know) I can change it to be whatever I want.

Newt was woken by the rukus his creatures made when they were hungry. A quick check revealed he’d slept a few hours and felt much better. Looking to either side revealed the two injured wizards were still asleep but it looked like Elodan would be waking up soon. He hoped Percy would be able to keep sleeping, he needed the rest. He gauged he had enough to time look after his creatures before either of them were up.

He made his rounds quickly and was back to the little room just as Elodan was struggling to sit up. Newt just sighed and hurried to catch him before he collapsed, supporting the smaller man with an arm around his waist and letting him lean against his side.

“You know, I always thought that old saying about Healers making terrible patients was just a cliche but you seem to proving it to be true.”

Elodan ignored him. “Is Percy alright?”

Newt snorted. “Hitting all the cliches today, I see. He had a panic attack and is understandably terrified. You, by the way, will be fine. The Healer wants you to stay put, _in bed,_ until tomorrow at least.”

“What about-”

“You sit in a chair across the room while I tend to Percy every day. You can sit here in this bed just as easily.” Newt sighed. “Elodan, you’re going to be fine but you were badly hurt. When I found you, you were unconscious on the floor and Percy had fallen out of bed so he could try to stop you from bleeding out. Just… let me fret over you a bit.”

He felt the fight go out of the Healer as the smaller man sagged against his side. Newt indulged himself for a bit, keeping close to his friend before piling pillows against the headboard and helping Elodan to lean against them. There were potions to measure out and bandages to change so Newt got busy, looking after the now-complacent Healer who allowed Newt to tend him but made sure to critique his skills. Newt just rolled his eyes.

Tina wandered out just as he was finishing up with Elodan, looking much better now she had gotten some rest.

“It’s good to see you’re alright, Healer Elodan. We were worried about you.”

Elodan and Tina chatted for a bit and Newt left them to it. He was more comfortable sitting back and observing. There was quite a lot to observe. Like the slight tremble in the Healer’s hands that he was trying to hide and the tiny flinches at unexpected sounds. He observed the slump of Tina’s shoulders and the reluctance to leave the safe space that was the case.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Tina turned to him. “So what did Picquery want to talk about?”

“Ah, yes, well… Apparently I’m to receive a commendation of some sort tomorrow afternoon in some sort of ceremony. And she asked for a favor.”

“A favor? What did she want?” Tina’s eyes narrowed.

“She’s concerned that Grindelwald’s followers will try to finish where he left off so she fears that Percy and Elodan aren’t going to be safe here. She asked if I would accompany them back to England until she’s sure Grindelwald’s fanatics are rounded up.”

He looked over at Elodan. “This is entirely your choice of course.”

Elodan blinked at him for a moment. “I… I won’t be in the way?”

“No, of course not.” That was not the question Newt had been expecting.

“Well, it’s fine with me. My boss probably wouldn’t let me back to work for a month or two anyways.”

After that Tina had to head home and reassure Queenie she was still in one piece despite going up against Grindelwald again. Newt stayed with the two injured wizards, making sure Elodan actually stayed in bed and waiting for Percy to wake up.

Newt was at his side as soon as he stirs, knowing the panic would still be lurking under just under the surface. And it’s a good thing he’s close because as soon as Percy was awake he started to struggle up, looking around in fear. Newt gently pulled him up and into his arms where he shuddered and shook.

“Easy, Percy, it’s alright. Everyone is alright and you’re safe. Elodan is fine and Grindelwald is captured again.”

Newt kept up the quiet reassurance until he felt some of the tension go out of Percy. He shifted them around until he was leaning against the headboard and Percy could rest against his side.

He stayed right there for the rest of the day, and into the next, only leaving to tend his creatures and fetch food and potions for the two injured wizards. If he also ‘forgot’ about the ceremony he really had no wish to attend, well, he certainly wasn’t sad about that. Percy was nervous every time he went even as far as the shack, he wasn’t about to cause his friend distress just for some ceremony.

Elodan didn’t stay in bed for one moment longer than he had been ordered. He was too battered to help Newt with his creatures but he managed to fetch potions and food for them from Newt’s shack.

It was after he had left to return the empty plates that Newt realized he’d been gone for longer than it should take and grew worried. With a quick word of reassurance to Percy he got up to look for the Healer.

He found Elodan leaning up against the wall of the shack, trembling and pale with his arms wrapped around himself.

Newt approached the Healer cautiously. “Elodan? Are you alright?”

Elodan ran a hand through his hair. “He’s terrifying, you know? And… and all I could think about is how he hurt Percy and I wasn't about to let him get hurt again even if that meant _I_ got hurt instead but…”

He broke off and Newt realized the gentle Healer was shaking. He carefully pulled Elodan into his arms, mindful of still-healing injuries. The Healer seemed tiny like this, head tucked under Newt’s chin. Elodan hid against him, shuddering as he fought to get himself under control. 

It was clearly time to get Percy and Elodan away from here and any chance of Grindelwald’s followers finding them.

Newt led the Healer back to the little room and this time took a chance and helped him settle beside Percy. The curled into each other, the fear pouring off them both. Newt wanted to go down into the cells and set Fredrick and Cybil on Grindelwald. Or maybe George, given the way the occamy wrapped himself around both the wizards on the bed. 

But for now, he had to go arrange a portkey back to England. And probably apologize to the President of MACUSA for skipping that ceremony. Perhaps he’d just get that portkey before Picquery could track him down. 

A few hours later, Newt was walking to his brother’s office at the Ministry of Magic, case in hand and a great feeling of relief settling in him. Percy had been perfectly happy with coming to England so with both his charges in agreement, Newt had found Tina who had gotten him a portkey. While he usually prefered to make his trips the muggle way as it allowed him time to seek out new and interesting creatures, he didn’t want to be trapped on a ship in the middle of the ocean if someone did find them. And this way, he got to surprise his brother.

Said brother was bent over his desk, working away at a mountain of paperwork and grumbling under his breath.

“I did warn you about taking that promotion, Seus.”

Theseus looked up, a wide grin spreading across his face and he practically launched himself at Newt. Newt found himself swept up into an enthusiastic hug, strong enough to make his ribs creak. He just managed to keep his case safe and patted his brother on the back.

“Are you alright? Are they? Do you have both of them in the case?”

Newt extracted himself and sat down. “I’m fine. Percy and Healer Elodan are shaken up and yes, they’re both in my case. I’m not sure what the plan is now, however.”

Theseus looked a little sheepish. “Honestly, we only got as far as ‘get them out of New York.’ You’re welcome to stay with me, but other than that?”

He trailed off. Well, Newt could work with this. “There’s more than enough room in my case so I figured on just staying down there with them and you can keep the case here in your office while you work and somewhere in your flat otherwise.”

“Oh, I see. I’ll be hauling your sorry arse all over the place while you sit down in that case of yours, happy as a clam.”

“It seemed like a good idea to me.”

Theseus laughed at him. “I am _glad_ you’re here, little brother. And I think your plan is as good as any. It keeps you three out of sight and I can enchant your case to look like something else while I carry it around. Well, I’m sure you’re desperate to get back inside and check on all your creatures so set your case in the corner there and let me get back to work. I’ll knock when we’re home and we can talk more over dinner.”

For once, Newt did as his older brother said and climbed back into the case. He wanted to check on everyone inside, human and creatures, and it wouldn’t be long before Theseus headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree with the majority of you, this started out Newt/Percy and that's where we're going to end up. Eventually. I attempted Theseus/Elodan but Theseus didn't cooperate at all. But I like Elodan so he's going to stay in the story. 
> 
> Still no beta. But honestly, if I had one you would have to wait longer for chapters to be posted so that might not be a terrible thing.
> 
> I should also note I have NO idea how physical therapy actually goes so I apologize with how completely wrong that part is.

The next few days were… relaxing. It was a bit shocking to everyone involved, really. Elodan was healing up just fine. He and Newt had managed to get Percy back on track now that they had Theseus watching over them all. Percy had already felt more secure with Newt close by, adding Theseus, who he had fought with during the war and had seen just how fierce he could be, he almost felt like he could speak.

Percy was doing so well, in fact, that when Newt suggested an idea to Elodan, the Healer had been all for it. Which is how Percy found himself being carried in Newt’s arms, the younger man holding him carefully as he walked to a sprawling meadow enclosure. Elodan was there already, spreading a blanket out under the enchanted sunlight and easing himself down onto it. Newt settled down beside him, leaning against the side of an old tree stump with Percy safely in his lap.

Percy felt himself relax sitting out here. It wasn’t long before Fredrick and Cybil wandered over and laid down on the grass nearby. Cybil’s mate and offspring even lumbered over. The two little graphorns frolicked in the meadow, chasing butterflies. Cybil’s mate, Clyde, cuddled up against her side.

He leaned against Newt’s chest, feeling calmer than he had since before Grindelwald had taken him. The sunlight, enchanted though it was, felt so good, pleasantly warm. He couldn’t keep from glancing at Elodan every now and then, just to make sure the Healer was still there and in one piece. He hadn’t missed the fact that Elodan was limping or how carefully had had eased down onto the blanket. He would be keeping an eye on the Healer.

But for now, Elodan looked fine. Maybe a little pale and a little drawn, but compared to how he had looked collapsed on the floor? 

This would be a perfect time for him to try getting past the mental block keeping him from speaking. He just had to open his mouth and say something. It was easy. Babies could do this. People spoke all the time. He would just open his mouth and say…

Nothing. Merlin’s Beard. 

Just a spike of mindless terror that closed his throat up and froze the breath in his lungs. But he was an auror and he wouldn’t be defeated by his own damn mind. He kept trying and if Newt or Elodan noticed, they didn’t react. He was grateful.

The warmth and sunlight made him drowsy and maybe that helped, because just as he was about to nod off he let out a quiet, hoarse, “Newt…”

He wasn’t even sure it had been out loud at all until he felt Newt freeze and heard Elodan’s gasp. He looked up to see Newt beaming down at him.

“Percy, it is _good_ to hear your voice.”

Percy felt himself smiling, just a bit, and didn’t try to speak any more just now. That one word had been terrifying to say but it was a start.

Percy managed to say Newt’s name a couple more times that day and Elodan’s the next. It hurt to talk after being silent for so long and given how much he tensed at every word Elodan wasn’t surprised by this new pain. He just brewed up a potion that could be misted down his throat that soothed the ache.

But just like his other hurts, this slowly started to heal. After being in England for almost two weeks, Elodan announced that Percy was strong enough to start physical therapy. Those two, simple words struck a new sort of dread into Percy. He’d had to do physical therapy after other injuries and it was always painful and exhausting.

Again, he was an auror. And after the last year or so his tolerance for pain was… high. So he gritted his teeth and prepared himself.

Elodan’s physical therapy was nowhere near as painful as he remembered from other Healer’s in the past but he was exhausted by the time the Healer called for a stop. The first day that was after a mere three steps. With Newt hovering, worried, Elodan stood in front of Percy who was sitting on the edge of the bed. The fact that he could sit there without anything or anyone holding him up was a huge improvement already come to think of it. 

The Healer held out his arms, bracing Percy as the injured man leaned on Elodan’s shoulders. Elodan helped him to stand and they paused while Percy’s legs shook at the simple effort of holding himself up. 

“Percy, you need to let me know if this is too much, squeeze my shoulders if you can’t say it in words, alright?”

Percy nodded. He could do this. 

Elodan waited another moment before taking a tiny step backwards. Percy followed, shuffling forward, not quite able to lift his feet but at least his legs were moving. After two more tiny, shuffling steps before he felt like his legs were about to give out. He squeezed Elodan’s shoulders and the Healer slipped under his arm and got him back on the bed. It really shouldn’t be so easy for a man as tiny as Elodan to half carry him but he supposed the fact that he had been starved for the better part of a year probably had something to do with that.

Newt hurried to his side once he was sitting on the bed again and he gratefully leaned against the taller wizard’s chest. As always, Newt felt safe in a way that nothing else did anymore. Those three steps had him completely wiped out. He felt like he had just chased a suspect from one side of New York to the other.

Elodan took a moment to run a diagnostic spell on his patient to make sure he hadn’t done himself any damage. Percy was getting much better around such spells. He didn’t even flinch any more.

The three of them fell into a routine. Newt would tend his creatures with Elodan’s help, they had breakfast and Elodan would check Percy’s progress. Then there would be physical therapy and after lunch the three of them would go to one of the enclosures and just sit with the creatures or enjoy the nature enchantment. Theseus might join them and they’d eat dinner there and then Newt would carry Percy back to bed and the two of them would curl up together.

That was a new development and it had just sort of happened. But Percy slept better in Newt’s arms. Elodan had the bed beside them and at least one of the creatures would join him, often Dougal and usually at least one of the occamy. 

Percy slowly grew stronger, able to walk a few more steps every day. He was frustrated with this slow progress. He was worried about his aurors back home, looking for a traitor in their midst. He missed real sunlight and New York and everything that made it home.

He thought Elodan missed home as well. The Healer was starting to get quiet, saying almost as few words in a day as Percy. Newt hovered of course. He was worried.

There were bad days, of course. Days when the terror stole his voice again and he couldn’t be farther away from Newt than an arm's length without having a panic attack. There were also days where Elodan was pale and shaky and Newt bundled him up into bed next to Percy and the two of them huddled together for the day. Slowly, the number of good days increased and the number of bad days dwindled.

Then, just as Percy was starting to grow strong enough to walk a few steps unaided, Theseus received word. The traitor had been captured. They could go home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is running away from me. It is not going anywhere close to the direction I thought it would.

Elodan realized he had utterly failed at maintaining a professional distance from his patient early on in Percy’s treatment. Back at MACUSA, he could mask it easily enough as normal concern but he was starting to feel like both Newt and Percy were his friends. It was wonderful not being lonely any more. Being a Healer didn’t leave a lot of times for a social life and he didn’t want to lose these new friends when he no longer had an excuse to be around them. But it couldn’t be helped and he was prepared for it. Sure he was.

Since it was also blatantly obvious that Newt and Percy had deeper feelings for each other than mere friendship, he had a more pressing reason to get out of their way. He _tried_ to do that while they were still in the case but apparently his acting skills needed work because they always seemed to assume he wasn’t feeling well and ended up with more of their attention.

It wasn’t even that he was jealous. This might be easier to deal with if he did have feelings for one or both of them. But truth be told, he’d never had feelings for anyone like that. He understood the mechanics of course, he was a Healer after all, but he’d never felt that need to be physically close to someone. And he didn’t have a problem with that.

So while all he would like from Newt and Percy was friendship, he was afraid that being a third wheel would get in the way of their growing affection for each other. Percy deserved to be cherished and Newt was certainly willing to do so. Elodan had no doubt that being in a healthy relationship would only help Percy heal those deep, psychological wounds that a Healer couldn’t touch.

He received the news they could return home with mixed feelings. On one hand, he was relieved that the traitor was captured and no one would be in danger from inside MACUSA at least. On the other hand, going home meant he had to return to being no more than Percy’s Healer and pretend he still had that professional detachment. 

Well, he’d figure something out. As long as Percy continued to heal, he could handle everything else.

They returned to New York the same way they left, a portkey while hidden in Newt’s case. Percy was well enough he didn’t need to stay in the medical wing any longer so they had a new problem, figuring out where he would live. His apartment had too many horribly memories associated with it now.

Newt needed a place to stay as well. One of the messages had included an offer of employment to the magizoologist and Newt had been surprised but excited. The position allowed him to rescue magical creatures that would otherwise be destroyed and give him enough time to finish editing his book. It also implied that further research into a potential second edition would be a possibility. 

Newt had taken the job on the spot, signing the agreement then and there. It was an amazing offer and truly, everything he could hope for.

So, given that Newt needed an apartment and Percy wasn’t ready to live by himself, MACUSA had solved this problem by finding a two bedroom apartment close to the Woolsworth building and putting them both in it.

It was easier for Percy and Elodan to stay in the case while Newt used a portkey to get back to New York. He landed in MACUSA with Tina waiting for him, a huge smile on her face.

“Welcome back!”

Newt returned her smile. “I hear you were the one to capture the traitor, Senior Auror Goldstein.”

Tina only grinned wider. “I had some help. But we’re sure that we got him and we vetted everyone else in the building.”

She glanced down at the case. “How are they?”

“Elodan is all healed up and Percy is well on his way. He’s starting to get back enough strength to get around on his own and Elodan is happy with his progress.”

“That is wonderful news. So, I’m going to take you to your new apartment. Do we need to stop anywhere for Healer Elodan first? The medical wing?”

“No, he’s volunteered to continue helping Percy with his physical therapy at home so he’ll need to be keyed into the wards as well. And Percy is calmer with someone close that he trusts.”

The walk to their new home was short, it was only a couple blocks away. When they arrived, Tina let them in and Newt carried Percy up out of the case, followed by Elodan, so she could key the wards to all three of them.

Newt was already making plans to add his own wards to this apartment when she finished.

“Alright, that should do it, you’ll be able to apparate home now. I’m going to leave you to settle in. Sir, it’s good to see you and we all can’t wait until you’re back. Deputy Director Shandy is fine, but he’s got nothing on you.”

Once she was out of the door Newt and Elodan went back down into the case, bringing out the luggage and supplies they had stowed in there for their trip. Newt and Percy’s were set around the apartment but Elodan’s were stacked by the door and Newt could see Percy’s dawning realization what this meant. When the last of the things were unpacked, Newt sat back down next to Percy and helped him lean up against his side. He didn’t want Elodan to leave any more than Percy did but they couldn’t ask the Healer to stay. Could they? He’d want to get back to his own home, his own life after Grindelwald had disrupted it so badly. Right?

But Elodan wasn’t looking relieved to finally be heading home. He looked… sad? Hopeless?

The Healer gave them a smile that did not reach his eyes. “Well, I’ll leave you two to settle in. I’ll be by tomorrow for your physical therapy, Percy.”

He was in the process of shrinking his things so he could apparate out when Percy spoke up.

“Stay, please…” Newt looked up at the Healer when he heard Percy’s quiet words. Elodan had frozen, luggage floating in the air. He let it sink back down to the ground and looked up.

“I’ll just be in the way, Percy. You and Newt will be fine, you don’t need me here.”

Elodan pressed himself against the wall, arms wrapped around his own torso and Newt thought he might just be trembling. Newt was starting to understand what was going on here. Elodan didn’t want to stay somewhere else any more than Percy and Newt wanted him to but he also didn’t want to intrude. 

Percy was struggling to get more words out and growing frustrated which Newt knew would lead to distressed if he didn’t do something quick.

“Elodan, both Percy and I would be happy if you stayed here. If you want to, of course. There is plenty of room, especially with my case.”

Newt felt Percy relax where he was pressed up against his side. Good, he had interpreted Percy correctly. Now he just had to help Elodan figure out what he wanted. The Healer wasn’t looking at them and had gone pale. The trembling was even getting worse.

The poor man was obviously conflicted about something. Did he think he’d be intruding? Did he want to back to his own home but was afraid of disappointing them? He thought back to their time stuck in his case, hiding in England. Elodan hadn’t mentioned family or friends once and with all that time, the three of them had talked a lot. He’d talked about his work, and his research, but that was it. 

Newt eased Percy back against the couch and got up, walking towards Elodan. He laid a gentle hand on the Healer’s shoulder and now he could feel the trembling. 

“Elodan, do you want to stay here?”

The Healer nodded and Newt drew his friend into a careful hug. How long had Elodan been dreading this moment? He was fighting to get himself under control when they heard Percy take a few stumbling steps towards them. Both Newt and Elodan turned just in time to catch him as his legs gave out.

“Percy! Are you alright?” Elodan quickly checked Percy over, forgetting his own issues for the moment. 

Newt just sighed and rolled his eyes. These two had attachment issues to rival Pickett. And probably abandonment issues and were self-sacrificing idiots on top of all that. But they were _his_ self-sacrificing idiots so Newt just got them all back to the couch and they settled into their first night in their new apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a chapter. That's about all I can say about it.

It was refreshingly easy for the three of them to fit their lives around each other. It certainly helped that they had gotten to know each other in England. The first thing Newt did was creature-proof the apartment. He charmed it and warded it so some of his tamer creatures could roam around free but there was no worry about them escaping into New York again. Elodan packed up his old place and settled into his new room. Tina had volunteered to pack up Percy’s old place and the boxes of his things were already here. The clothes were too big for him right now but he had a few photos in the room he shared with Newt and a comfortable old sweatshirt from his time in Ilvemorny that he started wearing all the time.

George moved into Newt and Percy’s room and Dougal seemed to want to move into Elodan’s room with the Healer so Newt transferred to occamy nest there so the demiguise could watch over all his charges at once.

Newt and Elodan made sure that one of them was home with Percy at all times. Mostly, that was Newt. The magizoologist returned to working on his manuscript while sitting next to Percy as the healing man dozed. But if Newt was needed at MACUSA, Elodan would come home. They hadn’t needed to do that yet so Elodan was back at work full time and he was trying to make up for lost time.

Of course Elodan worked too hard. Newt should be surprised but he wasn’t. Elodan just cared too much about his patients. 

Percy woke up, curled in Newt’s arms. He was grateful that Newt was still willing to share a room with him. The nightmares didn’t bother him as much when the magizoologist was close. Last night, he didn’t remember having a single bad dream and felt surprisingly rested this morning. George chirped at him and nuzzled against his cheek as Newt pressed a gentle kiss to his har. 

“Good morning, Percy.”

He smiled at Newt. Speaking was still hard but Newt didn’t seem to mind. 

“I think I hear Elodan making breakfast, shall we go help?”

That brought another smile to Percy’s face. He was happy that Elodan was sharing this apartment with them. They got up and Newt helped Percy walk to the kitchen, just as the Healer finished up preparing breakfast for the three of them (and a couple of the creatures). They hadn’t gotten to see Elodan the night before, he had gotten home so late and seeing him this morning, Percy had to wonder if he had gotten any sleep at all. Newt openly frowned at the Healer.

“Elodan, why are you awake?”

The Healer glanced up. He really did look exhausted. “I have to go in early, we’re understaffed and there’s been an outbreak of Dragon Pox.”

Now Percy was alarmed. Dragon Pox was dangerous. Elodan was quick to reassure them. “I’ll be fine, we’re taking every precaution, but there are a lot of patients and they need everyone. I probably won’t be home again for a few days when the worst is past.”

Percy hesitantly moved towards Elodan, reaching out to grip his sleeve. “Stay safe.”

Elodan smiled at Percy and pulled the taller wizard into a gentle hug. “Of course. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Percy clung to Elodan for a few moments before pulling away. As soon as he did Newt swept in and enveloped Elodan in a hug. Elodan barely made it to Newt’s shoulder and for once he didn’t mind being small. Newt always made him feel safe.

But breakfast was getting cold and he had to get back to MACUSA. 

Newt could tell Percy was worried about Elodan, he was too after all. Dragon Pox was a frightening disease and Elodan overworked himself on a normal day. So they ate quietly and saw Elodan off.

The two of them kept busy, looking after the creatures and continuing Percy’s physical therapy. Elodan sent messages when he could and kept them updated but all they could really do was wait. Dragon Pox was tricky. Newt didn’t have any treatments for it and all Percy knew was it killed Goldstein’s parents, leaving her and Queenie orphans. 

Percy got progressively quieter as the days dragged on. Newt stayed as close as possible and they spent more and more time curled up together as Percy trembled in fear for his friend. For once Newt was glad that Percy was still healing because had he been able, Newt had no doubt he’d have apparated to MACUSA to check on Elodan, Dragon Pox or not. 

But finally, after four long days, Elodan stumbled home, apparating somewhat unsteadily and nearly collapsing in the middle of the apartment. Newt and Percy had been relaxing on the couch, listening to the wireless when he arrived home. Before Elodan’s legs gave out on him Newt was up and had an arm wrapped around his waist, leading him back to the couch.

They spent a lot of time on that couch.

Newt settled Elodan next to Percy and ran a quick diagnostic spell on the Healer who sent him a weak glare. And seeing the results of the spell, Newt could see why. The idiot hadn’t been taking care of himself the past four days. He’d skipped sleep and food and was paying for it.

“Elodan, don’t give me that look. It’s not my fault you’re able to take care of everyone but yourself.”

Percy looked up in alarm and pulled the Healer closer. “N-Newt…”

“Shhh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. Elodan’s fine, he’s not sick. He’s just been neglecting himself. All he needs is a few hot meals and about 20 hours of sleep. Keep him here while I make some food, will you, Percy?”

Percy gave a shaky nod and buried his face in Elodan’s hair, missing the glare turning to guilt as he realized how distressed he’d made Percy. Despite all the progress Percy had made healing, he was still badly traumatized and he didn’t need Elodan adding to his troubles.

“I’m sorry, Percy. I promise I’m fine, just tired and worn out.”

Percy didn’t move but he did speak again, which was a good sign. “Is everyone… did anyone…”

“We didn’t lose anyone this time, thank Merlin. It was close with a couple of the first patients who didn’t come in as soon as I’d like but everyone pulled through.”

Elodan remembered the big outbreak of Dragon Pox, the one that had killed so many, including Auror Goldstein’s parents. He’d been a young Healer and the sheer scope of the suffering and death had almost caused him to change his career. 

They had learned a lot from that outbreak and this time, they had managed to contain it quickly and treat those infected successfully.

Percy relaxed a little at his reassurance and the two of them waited quietly together while Newt finished dinner. When it was done he just floated it over to the couch where they could eat in comfort, both Newt and Percy coaxing Elodan to eat more. It was a bit of a change, usually it was Percy who needed coaxing to eat. 

Newt didn’t need to ask Percy if he wanted Elodan to stay with them tonight. All three of them had shared a bed after Grindelwald had attacked Elodan a few times and it was clear all of them could use the comfort. They settled together in Newt and Percy’s room, curled around each other.

Newt soothed more than a few bad dreams that night. But as it turned out, Elodan had been ordered to stay home for the next three days so they just slept late. Percy stayed close to the Healer throughout the day but by the next evening it seemed to finally sink in that Elodan was alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Newt and Percy were taking their budding relationship slowly. It had sort of crept up on them, neither consciously realizing they were more than friends for quite some time. It was understandable of course, with Percy healing and everything they’d been through. 

They hadn’t been able to go on dates, at least not traditional kinds of dates. Percy wasn’t ready to go out but they could go into Newt’s case. Like today, Newt carried Percy down into the case. He was getting stronger but the stairs down into the case were still beyond him. 

Newt had set out a picnic for them in the meadow and he helped Percy settle on the blanket and sat behind him, letting the older man lean back against his chest. It wasn't long before a few creatures joined them and soon Newt was leaning back against Frederick with Percy curled up against his side. 

It was a perfect moment during a perfect day and Newt wanted to show Percy just how much he cared for him. So when the older wizard looked up at Newt with a soft smile that lit up his eyes the magizoologist decided it was time to take the next step. 

“Percy, may I kiss you?” Given all he had been through Newt wouldn't take even a simple kiss for granted. 

Percy looked dazed for a moment before slowly nodding. Newt just smiled at him and leaned down, pressing their lips together gently. He kept it brief but it was still perfect. 

They exchanged a few more careful kisses over the course of the afternoon and by the time Elodan came home for dinner neither of them could stop smiling. The Healer just rolled his eyes affectionately and retired to his room once the dishes were cleared. 

Going to bed together that night was a little different. There was a pleasant thrum of energy between them and they held each other a little tighter as they drifted off to sleep. 

As their relationship progresses Newt and Percy began to wonder if Elodan was lonely, if he wanted a partner as well. He often spent the evenings in his room these days to give them some privacy and they couldn't help worrying. 

The next time Elodan excused himself right after dinner Newt caught his sleeve. 

“Wait, you don't have to go.”

Elodan raised an eyebrow. “I'm not leaving, just giving you two some time together.”

While he didn't seem put out, Newt still didn't like it. “We have all day while you're at work together. We like spending time with you too.”

The Healer seemed ready to argue when Dougal appeared next to him. The demiguise took his hand and led him over to the couch where he pushed him down and then climbed into his lap, curling up. Newt smiled as Dougal gave him a look and he helped Percy over and joined them on the couch. It wasn’t long before George was curled up, twined amongst them.

Newt waved his wand at the wireless and tuned it to a station they all enjoyed and they settled in for a quiet evening.

Nights were improving for Percy. Early on, Newt would be waking him from several nightmares over the course of a night which didn’t exactly lead to restful sleep. At some point in the early hours of the morning Percy would just give up on sleep. Now he slept through the night more often than not.

So when he started to nod off against Newt’s shoulder he didn’t fight it. 

Newt felt Percy relax into sleep where he rested against his chest and smiled. It might seem like a little thing but he was so happy at this sign of improvement. Looking over he saw Elodan had already dozed off, face half hidden by Dougal’s long fur where the demiguise cuddled against him. 

It was ridiculously adorable.

He could get them all to their respective beds but Newt was comfortable, and the other two were obviously as well so he settled back and drifted off himself to the sounds of quiet music on the wireless and George’s soft, trilling pur.


	13. Chapter 13

It was over a year before Percy was back at work. He wasn't the same man he had been before Grindelwald had taken him but he'd learned that was ok. He and Newt were together now. And Elodan was a dear friend. Percy was quieter than before and he’d never managed to gain back all the weight. There was more silver in his hair but he didn't flinch at his own name or skitter away from physical contact. 

Elodan still lived with them and Percy couldn’t imagine life without the gentle Healer. The three of them just… fit. Despite the fact that he and Newt were in love, it never felt like Elodan was intruding and Elodan never felt left out. There were always times when one of them needed some time to themselves but with Newt’s case and all their careers, it was easy to manage.

Percy was still stuck at his desk and if he were honest with himself, he didn’t have a problem with that. Not yet at least. There may come a time he wanted to get back out in the field but for now, he was happy running the department and training new aurors. That alone was more than enough work for one man and his Deputy Director who had watched over the department while he healed was fully qualified to handle running the field work. Deputy Director Simmons was a godsend really. Despite being acting director for over a year he felt no resentment when Percy returned to work. If anything, he seemed relieved. 

He, as with all the aurors, was incredibly protective of Percy now. Unless Newt or Elodan was around, at least one of them was nearby, not letting the Director out of their sight. The whole incident with Grindelwald had shaken their confidence and they were ashamed of themselves for not noticing Percy had been replaced.

Newt hadn’t forgiven them yet and Percy honestly didn’t think the magizoologist ever would forgive them fully. He was kind of ok with that. Newt was fiercely protective of both Percy and Elodan. He reminded Percy of Frederick sometimes and whenever he mentioned it, Newt blushed. 

Today had been a good day. They had finally rounded up the last of a violent gang of criminals and none of his aurors had been hurt. Simmons had been grinning as he made his report and Percy knew the man deserved to feel proud. He sent Simmons and his team home early, they’d been working insane hours to get this case closed and could use some rest.

It was the end of the day and he was just finishing up, looking forward to the weekend even though Newt was off on a research trip. He and Elodan had been working hard and they both could use a break. 

So of course something was going to happen.

Tina burst into his office. “Sir! We have a problem!”

“Calm down, Goldstein, what’s the problem?”

Tina forced herself to calm down. “There’s been an attack in the medical wing. One of the patients just went… crazy. He grabbed a Healer and has barricaded himself in a treatment room.”

Percy was up and moving towards the medical wing before she’d finished talking. Tina kept up with him easily enough.

“Sir, wait! You need to know, it’s Healer Elodan.”

Percy stopped short as his blood went cold.

“Goldstein, find any other aurors you can and meet me there.”

Of course it was Elodan. The man had a less developed sense of self preservation than Newt! He wished Newt was here but he was in the field studying wampuses and not supposed to be back for at least a week. But he couldn’t fall apart now, Elodan needed him. Percy started moving again and quickly arrived at the medical wing. It was easy enough to find the treatment room the man was holed up in. The door was open but there was a shimmering ward keeping everyone out.

Percival pressed himself against the wall next the door and peered around the door jam. He caught a glimpse of a huge man gripping Elodan tight enough Percy was worried he’d break bones soon. Elodan lolled in his grip, badly hurt and bleeding heavily. 

No one knew why this wizard had lashed out, if he had targeted Elodan or had just attacked the nearest Healer. They could sort that out later when the man was in custody and everyone was safe. 

A cry of pain had him peeking back around the corner, he was about to go in alone if backup didn't show up soon. Elodan was dangling from one arm now, either broken or dislocated. He was white as a sheet and seemed to be having trouble breathing. He could start dismantling the wards the man had set up and he put all the force of his magic into this task.

It was torture, listening to him hurting Elodan and not being able to stop it. 

The man was shoving Elodan against a wall to do who knows what when his aurors finally arrived. With their help the wards fell quickly and the four of them they managed to subdue the hulk of a man so Percy could finally check on Elodan. The Healer was in bad shape, worse than when Grindelwald had attacked him. 

“Elodan?”

The injured Healer whimpered but opened his eyes… well, opened one eye. His left eye was swiftly swelling shut. When he saw Percy he tried to move closer and Percy wanted to pull his friend into his arms but he was worried he'd hurt him so he gently ran a hand through his hair, trying to soothe him. 

“Help’s on the was. Just rest.”

Elodan whimpered and reached out for Percy who carefully took his hand. He tried to move closer to Percy again but it just caused him to cry out in pain.

“Shhhh… easy, Elodan, just lie still.” Percy shifted closer so Elodan could turn his face against the side of his leg. It was an increasingly difficult task to keep from panicking because his very dear friend was lying in a pool of his own blood looking pale and fragile and so badly hurt. His hands were trembling where one was pressing hard on the still bleeding wound in Elodan’s side and the other was holding Elodan’s hand.

Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long before a team of Healers arrived and Percy reluctantly moved away so they could take care of Elodan. He refused to stray far, however, especially since Elodan kept looking for him. The Healer looked so scared.

Percy followed them as they levitated Elodan to the treatment room and stood against the wall as they worked. He refused to admit that wall was the only thing keeping him from collapsing on the floor. He’d barely had the concentration to Scourgify himself, trying not to think too hard about whose blood he was removing. There was frantic work at first and more potions than Percy wanted to think about but eventually the Healers stood back and one of them came over to Percy.

“Director Graves, we’re going to move Healer Elodan into a recovery room now, I assume you’ll be coming too?”

Percy nodded, not trusting himself to be able to get any sort of sound out right now. 

“Alright, I’ll fill you in on his condition once he’s settled.”

Elodan had passed out or been drugged at some point during his treatment and Percy did not like how still he was, how tiny he looked in the hospital bed. Percy sat in the chair next to the bed and waited as the Healer made a few notes on the chart at the end of the bed with a wave of his wand.

“Director, Healer Elodan was badly injured but he will make a full recovery. There are a few things we’ll need to keep our eyes on but he’ll be fine.”

Percy sagged in relief. He didn’t even notice when the Healer left. The adrenaline that had kept him going since he’d gotten the report of a Healer being attacked drained out and left him shaking and exhausted. He wished Newt was here.

Morgana’s tits, he needed to tell Newt. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and tried to write a note that wouldn’t panic Newt. He probably failed miserably but he sent the message off. He didn’t expect it would take long for Newt to come home after he got the message but it would take some time for the message to find him.

Tina stopped by and offered to go by their apartment to look after the creatures who had remained behind and Percy was eternally grateful. Maybe she could bring George and Dougal in tomorrow. They would both want to see Elodan.

As tired as he was, Percy didn’t want to sleep. All he saw when he closed his eyes was Elodan lying in his own blood, still and pale. He managed to stay awake until Elodan began to stir. Percy carefully perched on the edge of the bed and took Elodan’s hand, the one not bound up to his chest.

The Healer let out a tiny sound of pain and opened the eye that wasn’t swollen shut. “P-Percy?”

Percy gave him a tremulous smile, still not quite able to talk.

“Are… are y-you ok?”

Now it was Percy’s turn to whimper but he nodded. Elodan tried to shift closer and Percy knew how he felt. He’d been there before and knew what the injured man was seeking. Percy kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, very carefully pulling Elodan into his arms. The Healer curled weakly against him but Percy felt him relax against him.

It was a strange reversal of roles for Percy. Now he was the one gently holding his poor, injured friend as he shook. He didn't like being on this side either. He felt helpless and had a whole new respect for Newt who did this for a _year_ , who still did this for every abused creature he could. 

Elodan was so tiny and while usually Percy didn't even think about the height difference, right now, having Elodan curled up against him and his head tucked comfortably under his chin just made Percy feel more protective. They both needed Newt and while Percy knew he should be able to handle this on his own, he didn’t want to. He wanted Newt here.

The two of them fell asleep together and if Elodan’s Healers had a problem with that, none of them woke them up to complain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elodan had felt something off about his patient the moment he walked in the room. The shockingly large man exuded an air of darkness and it made him nervous. But he was a patient in need and Elodan wasn’t going to turn him away just because he felt uncomfortable.

“Hello, sir, what seems to be the trouble today?”

The large man had been sitting on the exam table but now he stood, towering over Elodan. “Sir?”

The blow came before Elodan could even react, a punch to his face that left him dazed. Pain blossomed in the side of his face and before he could reach for his magic there was another blow, and another, leaving him reeling and hurting too much to concentrate on defending himself. The attack was vicious and only got worse as the man started throwing curses at him.

Elodan tried to fight him off, but the man was so much bigger and stronger it was like trying to fight off a bear. At some point he felt his ribs break, and then his arm and the world started to go grey around the edges. Then he was on the ground and Percy was there. He wanted Percy to take him away from here. He wanted to go home. But he knew better and didn’t resist the Healers that took him away even though they made Percy let go of his hand.

Everything hurt so much and when the world started to go dark again, he didn’t fight it.

When he woke up Percy was still there, and then he was curled up around Elodan and the Healer relaxed, knowing he wasn’t alone and that his dear friend had saved him and wouldn’t leave him alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt apparated home the moment he received Percy’s letter. There was no way he would stay away when both Percy and Elodan needed him. He arrived home and stopped by the apartment just long enough to pick up George and Dougal, who seemed worried but looked like someone had been by to look after them, and headed to the medical wing of MACUSA.

He had become well known there over the course of Percy’s recovery and the nurse at the desk directed him to Elodan’s room without him even needing to ask. He found his lover and his friend curled together much like Newt expected them to be. As much as he wanted to join them, he took a moment to reach Elodan’s chart and his heart clenched. 

Newt transfigured the bed larger and took a moment to transfigure both his and Percy’s clothes into something more comfortable before climbing in to curl up behind Elodan. 

Sleep didn’t come easily for Newt as he lay there worrying about Elodan and his injuries. And Percy. Would this trigger something for the older man? The worries kept spinning around in his head but eventually the exhaustion and stress caught up with him and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person. I hope you guys really do like Elodan because he seems to be demanding attention or something.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Newt woke first as a Healer he recognized entered the room. He paused for a moment, taking in the group on the bed and Newt smiled a bit at his bemusement. Dougal was curled up at their feet, long arms wrapped around Elodan’s uninjured leg. George was surprisingly small and curled between Elodan and Percy, tucked under the Healer’s chin just as his head was tucked under Percy’s. It was a sight that would give anyone pause but Healer Dallins was uniquely able to handle the unexpected and after a moment just continued on.

He kept his voice quiet as he spoke. “Mr. Scamander, would you shift back just a bit so I can run a diagnostic spell on Healer Elodan?”

Newt reluctantly shifted back from his friend. “Do Percy or the creatures need to move?”

“No, no, they’re fine where they are. This shouldn’t take long.”

Newt waited patiently as the Healer cast his spell but frowned at the results that floated in the air. He’d read Elodan’s chart last night but seeing the diagnostic spell somehow made it worse. 

Healer Dallins finished and began measuring out doses of various potions. “There is no need to wake him but he should take these three as soon as he wakes and the rest after he has some breakfast. If he has trouble eating send for me.”

Newt settled back on the bed, sitting up against the headboard and worked on his notes from his trip. 

It wasn’t long before Percy and Elodan stirred. Elodan stayed hidden against Percy’s chest but Newt smiled down at his lover when he finally caught sight of him. Percy opened his mouth to speak and Newt’s smile turned just a bit sad when no sound came out. The magizoologist leaned over Elodan carefully and pressed a gentle kiss to Percy’s cheek.

“Good morning, love. Good morning, Elodan. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“N-newt?” Elodan’s voice was hoarse and quieter than usual as he stuttered over Newt’s name. He turned enough to see Newt, giving the younger man his first view of the Healer’s damaged face.

Newt forced himself to smile. “Healer Dallins has already been by and he has a few potions for you.”

When Elodan just looked away Newt felt his heart clench with worry. Percy had gone silent again, Elodan was acting submissive and afraid, the attack must have been brutal. WIth a wave of his wand the head of the bed propped itself up and he and Percy helped Elodan shift onto his back between them. Percy curled back against his side and the creatures settled around them once more.

Newt was quite familiar with Healing Potions and their administration at this point and handed the first to his friend. Well, he tried to hand it over. The hand Elodan raised to grasp it was trembling and Percy gently took it in his own while Newt held the dose to Elodan’s mouth. 

The Healer was docile as he took his potions. Once he was done Elodan just lay there between them, not looking either wizard in the eye.

The rest of the morning was quiet. Both Percy and Elodan had to be coaxed into eating breakfast. The rest of the potions made Elodan nauseous and sleepy so he drifted in and out of a light doze as long as at least one of them was there. 

Elodan went as quiet as Percy, not speaking a word, not looking anyone in the eye. There was more wrong here than the physical injuries Elodan was suffering from. Newt was growing more concerned by the hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy knew he had to pull himself together. He should be at work, figuring out how they had screwed up so badly that a Healer had been hurt inside their walls. He should be making the world safer, not _cowering_ in a hospital room because he’d failed his friend. He shouldn’t have failed Elodan to begin with!

But he couldn’t bring himself to talk, much less leave. So he spent the day with Newt and Elodan, trying to comfort the Healer. He was so glad Newt was here. Every time he felt that old, familiar panic starting to rise just looked to Newt and the panic receded. It wasn’t gone, but it could be put aside for now. He’d probably regret it later, but for now he needed to be strong for Elodan. 

It was a quiet day with only Healer Dallins visiting. He would be alarmed that Tina, Queenie, and half his aurors hadn’t barged in but Tina had sent a note letting them know she was holding the concerned populace at bay. She also promised to let him know if anything happened that required his attention.

Percy didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Tina but it must have been spectacular. Since returning to work she’d become his right-hand woman and he was certain he’d have failed already without her. 

A traitorous part of him wondered what the President would do if he resigned and left Tina in charge for good. She’d probably have the department running twice as efficiently within days and cut the crime rate in half in her first year. Maybe he should think about that more seriously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elodan hated himself. He was pathetic and useless. Here he was, forcing his friends to waste their time on him because he panicked if either Percy or Newt left his side. The hand not bound up to his chest trembled and he couldn’t even take his potions without help. Why were Newt and Percy still here? They had better things to do than babysit a Healer who let a patient attack him.

It took most of the day to pull himself together enough to convince his friends to at least go home and sleep in their own bed. Newt had his creatures to look after and Percy needed actual rest so he could get back to work. Elodan could see the guilt eating away at Percy and he refused to be the cause of any more.

Of course that meant he would be spending the night alone. This shouldn’t be a problem but every time he closed his eyes he saw the man who had attacked him or worse, Grindelwald. He lay awake all night, trembling, shivering, and starting to wonder if it wouldn’t have been better if he hadn’t been rescued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt and Percy’s night wasn’t much better. Percy was filled with nervous energy and kept finding things to do, rooms to clean, areas to tidy. Newt let him putter around for a bit while he made them dinner that he was afraid Percy wouldn’t eat.

When their meal was ready he found Percy in his office, pouring over cold cases. He frowned at his lover, Percy was pale, and even from across the room Newt could see his hands shaking. He crossed the room and urged Percy up and drew him into his arms. Newt held him for a long moment before kissing his hair and guiding him to the kitchen.

Dinner was just as quiet as the rest of the day had been and as predicted, Percy could hardly stomach anything. But Newt didn’t push and helped his lover get ready for bed. They fell asleep with Newt wrapped around the smaller man as if he could protect Percy from the horrors of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like making up random Healer characters. I'm up to 4 now.


End file.
